


Tryst Before Curfew

by sarathechimera



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: Meeting in either of their rooms was too risky, especially now that their rendezvous had become more physical. Roving hands emboldened by familiarity could elicit sounds that neither of them wanted to muffle. Until autumn came, it made sense to meet in secret outside of the monastery walls, away from eyes and betraying tongues. But this had to be the last time.Part 3 for FE3H Wank Week 2020 - the prompt is "Mutual Masturbation"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Tryst Before Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> I still wasn't able to keep it below 1,000 words! Plus, this isn't even close to what I had in mind. If you've followed my work, you know I'm a sucker for explicit details and angst. Oh the possibility!! Please let me know if you'd be interested in my returning to work some of my detailed magic or if this was sufficient. Enjoy!

They had discussed this at length, the rules for continuing. They knew just what was allowed, what skirted the line and what crossed the boundary all together. What had begun with lingering glances, legs brushed together when seated at dinner and stolen kisses on cloudy, dark nights had grown and taken root in her heart. The roots ran so deep that she did not have the strength to pull them out, but she could cut them to the quick. 

Meeting in either of their rooms was too risky, especially now that their rendezvous had become more physical. Roving hands emboldened by familiarity could elicit sounds that neither of them wanted to muffle. Until autumn came, it made sense to meet in secret outside of the monastery walls, away from eyes and betraying tongues. 

Seteth’s words on her first day, reminding her that she was a teacher and that her conduct must reflect that, played often in her mind before and after their trysts. How insulted she’d been at the time! How condescending of him to assume that she was incapable of controlling herself. She laughed mirthlessly as she recalled his warning yet again while sneaking further into the trees that boarded the village outside of Garreg Mach. 

But tonight, would be different. Tonight, she would summon the willpower to end whatever this was before it devoured her. 

Now that she’d made it into the cover of the trees, Byleth quickened her step, hoping to outpace the weakness she had for him. If she could just make it to the clearing with the ancient fallen tree before her resolve faltered she knew that she could carry through with her plan. 

A rustling in the brush that surrounded the clearing pulled his attention out from the depths of his mind. Dimitri had been chewing on his lower lip, rehearsing what he planned to say to her. He would take the greatest care to tell her how he felt. To tell her that, under different circumstances things would be different but he did warn her at the goddess tower, he had nothing to offer but ruin. 

Never mind that she was his teacher. That detail did not escape him. He had justified his attraction and actions with her age. She was so near his own that she might have been a fellow student. 

Even as he rehearsed it, the words felt hollow, smacking of insincerity. Weakness for her crept along the edges of his mind, ignoring the steeling of his resolve. He looked up as she emerged from the trees and removed the hood of her cloak. His heart beat faster as he beheld her illuminated in the moonlight and his mind went blank as he turned to face her. 

Her dark eyes settled on him and his throat went dry. Everything he had planned to say disappeared and there was only her and he alone in the night. 

Had they met so many times like this that her body was trained to respond? Even standing yards apart her body hummed and heat began to radiate between her legs. Just like the times before, everything she intended to say seemed less important than this rare stolen moment alone with him. 

“They close the gate in ten minutes,” she said, the words forming of their own accord. 

It took so little to strip him of his intentions and he cursed himself as he strode across the clearing to meet her. She moved with a focused intensity to rival his own and his hands were soon dragging along her ribcage to press against her back and draw her against him. The relief from this embrace was instant and he realized that he’d been longing to touch her. Her lips met his, small and eager to accept his tongue. 

The breath rushed out of her as his arms closed around her, squeezing like a vice in his haste. His kisses were hard and demanding and his tongue ravenous within her mouth. Her hands moved rapidly through his hair and down his back stopping at the small of his back and digging into his hips through his clothes. This tiny bit of pressure prompted a lusty grind of his hips and she could feel him growing hard against her. Their sounds of contentment and rising arousal mingled and blended until all they could hear was the smacking of their lips and tongues and heated breath. 

“Ten minutes?” His words were hardly discernible against her lips. Loosening his grip on her, he shifted to cradle the small of her back and with the other hand groped her breast, kneading and massaging through her clothing. 

“Less than that,” she replied, arching her back into his hand to prompt a rough squeeze of his hand on her breast. 

A growl rumbled in his throat and he pushed her, guiding her backward toward the line of trees. Regardless of the awkward footing, he herded her until her back was fixed between his body and the trunk of a tree. 

The rough bark bit at her through her clothing and she writhed beneath his hard, unyielding body. She pressed her face up, wrestling his invading tongue with her own. Her eyes had been closed until Dimitri’s hand took rough hold of her between her legs and they shot open at the unexpected contact. His long, strong fingers prodded and probed her slit through the drenched fabric of her shorts. 

They had petted before and he’d explored as much as he dared on top of her clothing, but he’d never felt her so wet before. Without so much as a second thought, he raised up on the balls of his feet to angle and shove a hand down the front of her shorts. 

Her breath hitched, and she pulled her head back away from his lips, separating with a smack. Dimitri wasted no time in raking his fingers through the coarse hair that topped the valley between her thighs and he rested his head on her shoulder, breath heaving as he delved further. Her eyes, still skyward, widened and a long groan erupted from her throat as his fingertips tested the dripped lips and folds of her sex. 

“You’re so slick,” he murmured against her neck. She squirmed helplessly pinned between him and the tree. 

“And you’re hard,” she breathed, rolling a hip against the rock-hard protrusion in his pants. His breath hissed in through his teeth as he bucked forward against the welcome pressure. 

“Here?” he asked, caressing the innermost folds of her pussy and drawing another moan from her. 

“Wait,” she said breathlessly and before he could worry about taking this too far, Byleth was tugging at the belt at his waist. 

A deep, throaty chuckle rumbled in his throat. “Lower,” he instructed. “The ties.” 

His fingers teased between her legs, tracing along the creases between her outer lips. Her knees threatened to buckle, and she might have lost her balance if not for being securely wedged beneath him. He was making it difficult to focus on undoing his pants. At last, she succeeded and hastily reached through the opening in the fabric to take hold of him. With no time for timidity, she took firm hold of his cock, indulged in a firm squeeze that forced a stained, shaking sound out of him, and then slipped him outside the confines of his clothes. 

Her fingers were so small and soft, hardly able to wrap fully around him but every muscle in his body tensed as she squeezed against the engorged flesh of his cock. As she began to stroke him, he pushed two of his fingers between her folds, penetrating her pussy and his head began to spin as she quickened her motion in response. The heat and incomparable softness of her sex drove him to push as far as this angle would allow, spilling her juices into the palm of his hand. She quivered around his fingers and he pushed against her walls, stretching as best he could with two fingers knuckle deep inside of her. 

Her breath carried with it increasingly loud vocalizations of her pleasure as he continued to plunge into her roughly. Her head lolled to the side, resting atop of his which remained on her shoulder as he panted in time with the stroking of her hand. In unison their breath rushed in and out, their hands pumping, and stroking and pushing blindly and clumsily chasing release. 

Suddenly, she felt his cock twitch and jerk and Dimitri curled his face against her shoulder to muffle a bestial shout. She felt him spill, hot and thick, across her hand. 

Exhaustion set in quickly after the blinding pop of light under his eyelids, yet he continued to thrust his fingers as deeply as he could in and out of her. Stubbornly, he refused to stop even as her pace slowed. 

“Dimitri,” she panted. Even as she called his name he did not slow. “You have to go.” 

“Not yet,” he growled, frustration rising as he realized she was still unsatisfied. 

She took a firm hold of his arm and he stopped to raise his head and look at her. Her cheeks glowed in the light streaming through the trees and her hair was tangled from having caught in the bark of the tree. Desire rumbled in his stomach and he felt the returning tightness begin to form within him. She smiled softly. 

“You have to go,” she repeated firmly. 

He knew she was right. She was always cursedly right. Dimitri withdrew his hand, slick and sticky from her arousal and took hold of her face in both hands to press a grinding kiss to her lips. They pressed against one another until she pulled away from his insatiable lips. There was never enough time. 

Wiping herself from her cheek she urged him. “Go!” 

And he did. Hastily tucking himself back into his pants and watching her over his shoulder, unwilling to look way until the last possible moment. 

As he disappeared into the trees, she allowed the weakness in her legs to take hold and she slid to the forest floor. His smell surrounded her, and she breathed deeply as she wiped the mess from her hand onto the blades of grass beside her. 

“Well. That didn’t go as planned,” said Sothis who had blessedly remained silent throughout the encounter. 

“No. It didn’t,” she said bleakly. 

“As clumsy as he is,“ Sothis mused, “you do have an unmistakable chemistry.” 

Byleth did not answer. The bells at the monastery began to ring the nine o’clock hour.


End file.
